


Mini Monsters

by freckled_dragon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckled_dragon/pseuds/freckled_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to time travel and magical shenanigans, the guild is forced to look after hyperactive younger versions of themselves! Can the guild survive this torment and managed not to tear the guild building down? Or will this be the end of Fairy Tail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> wooo! finally after a couple years i have the courage to post something! this is just a small drabble i thought of a while back, its not really thought though and i dont know where im going with it but oh well its fun to write! enjoy :D

Lucy didn’t know what the _hell_ was going on.

She had just gotten back to the guild from her apartment, fresh from the shower since their latest mission had involved a crap ton of mud and her 'accidentally' being pushed into a giant mud puddle by Happy. She had retaliated by grabbing the felines tail and dragging him into the mud with her, causing Natsu to scream out, “MUD FIGHT!” They had then spent the entire duration of the day flinging mud at each other with vigorous intent, until their client saw they weren’t doing work and yelled at them to leave. They trudged home, dripping with mud and mourning the loss of their pay checks.

When they arrived at the guild, Lucy decided to go home and get cleaned up. Natsu and Happy didn’t have to since Natsu just dried out the mud with his fire magic and brushed off the dried dirt. Happy shook the mud off, cackling as he fling even more mud over Lucy and quickly flew away as she tried to grab him again.

Now Lucy was back at the guild, squeaky clean and very hungry for one of Mira’s delicious home cooked meals. She opened the door of the guild, pondering over whether she should have something savory or sweet, when a small blonde girl ran, screaming though the guild door and crashed right into Lucy.

Lucy toppled over in surprise, holding onto the young girl, making sure she didn’t hurt herself as they fell. Wide brown eyes stare up at her and Lucy blinked in surprise at the familiarity of them. She stood up, helped the young girl to stand, and brushed the dirt off them both. Lucy smiled at the strangely familiar girl.

“Are you ok?” she asked, crouching down to the same eye level of the girl. The girl shook her head no and Lucy’s hand instantly flew to the keys on her belt, thinking someone or something was after the girl.

“What’s your name?” Lucy calmly asked her, hoping to not scare the girl even more. The girl’s eyes darted behind her and she squeaked at something she saw. She bolted around Lucy and hid behind her just as a small pink blur rushed out the guild door and stopped in front of Lucy. Lucy blinked in surprise . He looked like a younger version of Natsu!

“Bigger Lucy!” he exclaimed and for a split second Lucy almost drop kicked him for calling her ‘bigger’. The small version of Natsu ran forward and hugged Lucy. A small voice squeaked as small Natsu spotted the young girl behind her.

“Lucy!” Small Natsu exclaimed again. The girl behind Lucy jumped up and ran, once again screaming, back into the guild with small Natsu hot on her heels. Lucy stood stunned in the door way of the guild trying to understand what the hell just happened. She snapped out of her confusion when she realised the guild was more rowdy and louder than usual.

Scratch that.

It was complete and utter chaos.

Lucy stared in disbelief as mini versions of her friends ran crazily around the guild, causing all sorts of terrifying mischief and trouble.

She sighed as shards of wood whipped past her from the carnage, barely missing her head.

Yep, she sighed again, this is gonna be a long day.


End file.
